Sins
by Pirodarkness
Summary: Somethings wrong. Frisk fights to gain back control... Can she stop before she meets... him? REVIEW TO KEEP THE STORY GOING! REVIEWER CAN TALK TO CHARICTERS AND EFFECT THE STORY! Uploaded only when I have enough comments to go by ;) So REVIEW
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Unertale. Though I would have loved to think up its amazing story and characters! Thank you Toby Fox!

Why… why?... Why?! WHY?!

Why was I killing everything and anything that passed my path?!

I had no idea what was happening but I could see everything. Every horrible kill. I had no power over my body. It just moved. Slashing at Froggits left and right. I felt nothing for it either. Like I was watching a show on TV. It scared me.

Oh my god. Torial.

I remembered who I would meet next. The resets. I NEED to stop myself before….

I pushed at an invisible force field in my mind stopping me from stopping myself.

Someone chuckled.

'Ah, ah, Frisk. Can't have that. It's my turn.'

SLASH

TORIAL! No…

She fell and turned into dust.

NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPPEN! CHARA!

'hahahAHAHAHAHA!'

"I" moved on. I struggled to stop myself, pushing harder on the barrier, feeling a crack in it. I pushed on the crack.

Wait. No… NO. Sans! No I need to stop! Not him, anything but him.

'What? How could you get so much strength?!'

There was a sound of a stick braking behind me. I pushed the barrier enough to gain some control! Finally!

"SANS STOP! GET AWAY!"

There was a gasp from behind me. And steps retreating a bit. Pain was all I felt. Chara was fighting to get back in control. Fighting commenced in my head. How do you even fight something in your head?! I fell to my knees holding my head.

'I will NOT let you win! YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE' she chuckled out.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" I yelled back.

That's what pushed me to the edge. I slammed into her consciousness. She faded into nothingness in my head. She can't have gone far… I still felt her there, weak and helpless. I should finish her off but I had no more energy myself. My body felt numb. All I knew was that I fell over into the cold snow.

"Kid?!"

I heard the scrunching of snow as I faded into darkness.


	2. Ch 2

"BUT BROTHER, LOOK AT HER. WE COULDENT HAVE LEFT HER THERE. HUMANS GET SICK EASLY! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR ADDITUDE TWARD HER!"

I winced at the yelling. Ow, what a headache… it feels like you've been… well you have been hit by something…

"What if shes not OUR frisk?! What if Frisk didn't win?!" Sans… oh no.

I gasped and sat up fast, assessing the situating and surrounding's fast. But all you could see is a Gaster Blaster poised to shoot.

"Sans." You whimpered.

The blaster moved aside a bit but kept on me. Now I could see where I was. It was the brother's home. And there up on the next floor were the brothers looking angry at each other staring at me. I dared not move. But Sans leaned on the railing looking bored. I heard the Blaster rev as energy was gathered to blast.

"Now what to do…" Sans chuckled, putting a finget to his cheek bone to "think". "I know. Let's play a game to see which one you are-"

"BROTHER…" Parous approached putting a hand on Sans's shoulder.

"Just a test bro nothing to worry about… unless your Chara of course." Sans smiled, flashing his blue eye at me.

I nod. I knew I can answer all of the questions right. I remembered all of the resets, with all of my heart.

"Good. Who was Pap's first date?" Sans grinned as Pap pushed him.

"M-me." All I could do was watch the Blaster that was now fully charged.

"Hum… maybe that was too easy. Ok who's got a crush on Mettaton?" Now Pap just fumed. I couldn't help but grin.

"Papyrus" I answered.

Gaining courage from the jabs at Paps I stole a glance at them. Sans still stood there. But standing now pacing with his hands behind his head. And Pap just stood there watching the blaster too, glanceing at Sans once in a while. He seemed confused.

"Hum maybe I should throw you in for a loop. What's my special attack?"

"I- I don't know. All I know is that this thing is a Gaster Blaster…" I spoke the truth.

Sans Jumped down from the second floor slowing his fall with his blue magic. He made his way to me stopping short a few inches from my face. He examined my eyes and then moved his bone hand to my chest. I blush turning away and moving back.

"SANS!" Pap was not happy with this and started running down the stairs.

I felt my soul stir inside as Sans attempted to take it out. Feeling if I didn't, he wouldn't trust me, so I allowed him to take it out. A bright light flashed as it always does when my soul is removed. And the next moment I see Sans holding your soul, examining it. He glanced at me, still looking skeptical.

"You pass, for now." He put my soul back gently as I sighed in relief. "Though you may want to get used to having a pet for a while."

The Blaster was still there, its energy lower than before. I nod in acceptance, I knew Sans wouldn't let me off the hook that easily. I yelp as you were suddenly lifted into the air by Paps.

"GOOD! NO THAT THAT DEBOGAL IS SOLVED I SHALL NEED ASSISTANCE IN THE KITCHEN! FOR WE SHALL MAKE SPAGETTI TOGETHER!" I was shaking from all the fear and Paps knew. "IT IS TIME TO CHANGE THIS MOOD!" He said as he carried me into the kitchen.

Sans had another thing on his mind though.

"So explain how you have LV's…" Sans broke the silence.

You froze. He must have saw when he took out your soul. You started crying, remembering Torial… you turned to show him. He was shocked. He must have guessed.

"oh, no kid. No… you didn't. YOU DIDENT!" The blaster was back on you quick and energized.

"IT WASENT ME! IT WAS CHARA! I fought her… and I suppressed her before she killed y… I tried to stop him sooner! I did! And now… she's…" You went to your knees and wept.

The Blaster vanished as Paps moved in front of it and hugged you.

"BROTHER, THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY!"

Sans just walked off and out the door.


	3. Ch 3

Sans has been gone all day but the blaster was still watching you. I had explained to Paps a little more of what happened and Chara. He was surprised I had fought her.

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT BEFORE! YOU MUST HAVE DEVELOPED A RESISTANCE!" Paps said excited.

"I think so too. But why now? And… wait how do you know me? Technically you don't know me yet. Or shouldn't…" I say confused.

"OH, HE JUST TOLD ME ABOUT ALL OF HIS DREAMS. HE SAID SOMETHING MIGHT CHANGE IF HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING IN THE BEGINNING. BUT AS HE EXPLAINED… HE SEEMED TIRED OF IT ALL. LIKE HES BEEN THOUGH THIS A MILLION TIMES. IT FEELS LIKE IVE KNOWN YOU FOR A LONG TIME. THE WAY SANS EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO THE T."

I knew that was because Sans probably has been through it a million times. No wonder he hasn't cracked a pun at all. He's tired of trying to keep up beat. I glanced out of the window thinking of him and seeing his brother killed in front of him, again and again. I couldn't even imagine.

'Stop feeling sorry for me.' I jumped looking for Sans. 'I'm not around and you're talking about me? Nice.' It was in your head. I glanced at the still hovering Blaster 'Ding ding ding we have a winner. From now on I will be watching you closely. So watch yourself.'

Paps watched as me as I glanced at the Blaster.

"I NEVER KNEW THAT MY BROTHER HAD SUCH A POWER. I WONDER WHAT ELTS HE HIDES FROM ME…"

I felt sorry for him. Knowing a lot more about Sans, then his own brother…

"Hey! Uh how about a movie night! We could go and grab some Nice Cream too!" you smiled at him.

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" he jumped to his feet and ran with me in tow to the door and out into the cold.

I got back with Paps pretty quick with 2 tubs of Nice Cream and a 3rd for Sans just in case he came home. We plopped onto the couch. Paps picked a Mettaton movie and sat next to me, pulling a blanket over both of us. As the movie went on I began to fall asleep and snuggled further into the couch falling asleep minutes later.

The only thing for light was the 3 blue eyes watching you in the night. One of them disappeared into Sans room.

I gasped sitting up quickly. Chara was at it again, trying to get out scratch at the barrier I formed to keep her at bay. my head pounded and the feeling. In the barrier, I formed a platform at the top and moved it down on top of her, squishing her and stableiseing myself. I opened my eyes to find the Blaster poised still. Sans stood next to it gasping for breath. And, I wrapped in a blanket.

"Frisk…?" He asked. I knew he expected Chara because his eye glowed.

"Yah, sorry. Chara is trying to get back. I suppressed her though." I answered.

"How?! How are you doing it?! You could never do it before! Why in this timeline?! Why not sooner?!" he said frustrated.

"Sans I really don't know! Keep it down! Think of Paps!" I gestured to Paps room

"Right. You do know it's the middle of the night right? I ran down when my blaster gave me an alert on you… why did you look like you were in pain?" He sighed glancing at his brother's room.

"my head ache's when she tries to get out of the barrier. Though. I have no idea I could make one." You say.

"Wait. In your head? Or in your soul?" he asked.

You thought for a minute. "m-my… soul?" oh. OH! Your mind and everything that is you is your soul. But it can't be could it? You looked to Sans and he had the same wide eyed gaze you must have too.

"Magic." You both said together.

There was a long silence as this revelation settled between us two. Sans sighed and plopped on the floor exasperated, trying to think straight hurt my head even more but I couldn't believe I had… magic! All the things I could do now! To experiment I raised your hand pointing at a DVD case.

"Well it's been generations since a human had magic. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He spoke first, cutting into the silence between us.

I was concentrating too hard to answer. The outline of my vision began to turn purple and the case began glowing faintly. I moved my hand a fraction but the case just shuddered and the purple was gone. I looked at Sans to see if he saw that but all he was doing was staring at me in awe. He shook his head to snap out of it and tried hard to look board.

"Tomorrow we will see just what magic you have. Get some rest, you'll need it." He glanced at the Blaster that now hovered near the stairs and went back to his room to go back to his interrupted sleep. I watched him feeling weary.


	4. Ch 4 comment plz!

The next morning I woke to Papyrus sitting on the floor watching some TV. I looked around. No signs of Sans. No? Thank god.

"AH, HUMAN! YOU HAVE AWOKEN! GOOD! SANS TOLD ME TO TELL YOU HE WANTS THE BOTH OF US TO GO TO GRILLBYS. THOUGH, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!" Paps said.

He got up and went to the kitchen as I fixed my hair and straightened my clothes out. Hum… you can't go out anywhere like this I reliese. There was monster blood—shit. I slept like this. I must look horrible to the brothers!

"hey, um, Paps? Would you do me a favor? I need new clothes!" I yelled to get his attention from the kitchen.

"AH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SANS ALSO GOT YOU CLOTHES! THEY ARE IN THE BATHROOM! UP THE STARES IN THE SECOND DOOR TO YOUR LEFT!" He called back.

I sigh, trudging up the stairs. What elts did the small skeleton have in store? I dread the choice of clothing will not be up to your style. I opened the door to see a hanger hanging from a shower with a damn ugly sweater and jeans on it.

"DAMN IT SANS!" you yell out.

The Blaster seemed to chuckle outside the bathroom. I turned and slammed the door on its face. I took the hanger and throw it away as I got ready for my shower.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I'm fine, Paps!" I yell back.

All I can hear is the blaster knocking on the door.

"No, nope. You are NOT going to come in here to watch me." I said to it.

'You're no fun.'

"Go to hell!"

He chuckled and faded away, as I finally had my shower in peace.

After I got dressed, minus the sweater. Thankfully there was a long black sleeved shirt under the sweater. I grabbed the brown boots that Sans left, put them on, and went down stairs. Paps were waiting near the door.

"LET US GO!"

I walked with Paps down the path to Grillby's and found Sans waiting outside with Grillby standing next to him. I glanced at the restaurant door to see it had a 'closed' sign on it. I looked back at them questioningly. Grillby shrugged and pointed at Sans.

"I asked him to close early to help me with a favor. C'mon follow me." Sans said.

He headed towards the outside of town, we followed. we ended up at the clearing with Papyrus's snowman was and Sans stood on the other end of the clearing with Grillby.

"Ok Grillby just like I said…" Sans said as he stepped back.

Grillby lifted a hand and it became lit with more fire than usual.

"UH WHAT?" Paps said franticly.

Before anyone could react Grillby flung a fire ball straight at me!

I reacted. Though I don't really know how to explain it.

My vision turned purple. Then I covered my head with my arms bracing for the fire to hit me… but it never came.

I peeked between my arms and saw the fire ball floating a foot away from my chest, though it had a purple tint to it. i felt the need to keep my hand up, but I moved from protecting myself to a defiant stance. I glared at Sans and Grillby. Grillby had taken a step back but Sans, oh Sans. I grinned at seeing his face. He just stood there completely awe struck and looking into my eyes. i chuckled a bit and moved my hand that was still up to the ground. The fireball went straight to the ground too. 'Woah, so this is magic…' I thought. I loved it. I looked at my hands and wondered what elts I could do. i looked at everyone elts grinning at the new development. They weren't as amused. Paps had moved away from me a bit looking concerned. Grillby didn't look too easy going either, he fell to the ground when the fire ball flew to the ground. I wasn't sure why though. Sans was helping Grillby back up but keeps his eyes on me. His left eye was glowing again.

I couldn't handle seeing everyone i love looking at me like I was a monster. Stepping back I began to feell like I was going to cry. Di I just throw Grillby to the ground? Paps moved to comfort me, seeing my reaction.

"Grillby, I'm sorry. I didn't-" I couldn't hold back anymore.

I ran.


	5. Chapter 5 YOU DECIDE

Author note: I HAVE AN IDEA! So I just got my first review! And in that review they were talking to sans! So my idea was for you the reader to be a part of this fiction! I will post the one I decided to use in the story and move from there! LETS DO THIS THING! ENJOY! Btw thank you Rosie V. You inspired me to do this :D

From Rosie V.: Oh Frisk...*glares at sans* Sans stop looking at her like that, if you hadn't told Grillby to go attack her, that would not of happened. You should know that her magic is still unstable, and now you've terrified her. Go fix it now, before she freezes to death.

"Wha?!" Sans looked around for the voice.

But no one was there.

He did spot a green echo flower under a tree.

"how is it growing… never mind that." Sans shook his head and looked over to papyrus helping Grillby up. Papyrus looked at him too, he shook his head and looked in the direction of Frisk. "GAH, damn it…"he rubbed the back of his head and started walking following Frisks shoe prints in the snow. " I should have been easier on her I know. But… I'm frustrated. I want to know why this didn't happen sooner… before…"

Before he noticed he was in the forest near the ruins he saw blood. Specks of ot on the white untouched snow. But Frisks prints were right on the blood.

"Oh crap, KID. KID WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Frisk POV

I kept running and running I couldn't see where I was going because of my tears. I had no idea where I was. But it felt good. That uncertainty… I'm so used to the resets and having to do the same stuff over and over again… its exhilarating.

"oh SH—" something wrapped around my leg and forced it back. I tripped and fell head first into a tree. The impact was so hard it made me dizzy. But I pushed myself back up and pulled my hand on my head. It felt wet, crap. I'm bleeding. I got up and tried to walk but I kept falling. I still had no idea where I was. Nor how far I went… Till everything went black…

Sans POV

Sans kept teleporting faster and faster still following the foot steps. It looked like she walked then fell a lot. But… why. There were also holes in the ground near her footprints. Was something tripping her?

"oh my god!" he spotted her laying in the snow motionless in the snow. Staining it red from her head and cuts. "crap crap crap!" he ran over to her and lifted her out of the snow. He instantly teleported to his house and set he on the couch.

Papyrus wasn't home and he had no clue how to heal a human. He did know he needed to stop the bleeding from her head at least. He went and got a dish cloth from the kitchen and placed it on Frisk.

"I'm so useless…"

Piro AN: REVIEW AND HELP A SKELLY BRO OUT!


	6. Update!

chapter 6 on the way soon guys! expect it later tonight! thank you so much for the reviews! Shout out to Rosie Vulps once again! I wouldent have thought of this if it wernt for you. ;) all of you will have a chance to be in this chapter. Yall are vary insightful!

So as a bonus, in between chapters im going to have the charicters and i answer questions! Here we go!

 **From: Ben10extreme**

 **Sans... you seriously lost all your chill, haven't you?**

 **Sans:** Well yah, wouldent you if you've watched all of your friends and loved ones get murdered over and over again one a damn computer screen?...No more...

I'm haveing fun doing this! Keep um' comin' guys!


	7. Chapter 6

**From: Ben10extreme**

 **Hahaha... Sans, no. If you were usless, you wouldent do a thing. And you better hope that frisk recovers. You both need to be okay to find answers, and you can't do that if she's dead. Or worse, Chara takes back control. You REALLY dont wan to be responcible for that...**

"Where do these voices keep comeing from?!" Sans asked as he looks around **.**

 **B** ut no body was there.

Except an ecko flower, growing right out of a pot near the front door.

"When did... never mind... im not going to question it anymore. Anyway, dont you think i know that? I just dont know how to help her..."

 **From: F0rever l0st gir1**

 **To Sans- "Press down on the cut on her head till it stops bleeding then make sure she drinks lots of water. Keep her laying down and she might throw up because it is a head wound. Good luck Sans!**

Sans looks at the flower, suprised. He looks back to frisk and puts pressure on the dish cloth and holds it there.

"There is more then one of you?" He looks back at the pot and sees three flowers now. "Well... ok."

After a few minutes of pressing Sans hears the front door open. Papyrus comes in and spots frisk and sans.

"BROTHER WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN?!"HE yells.

"Chill bro, i found her this way out in the forest. The uh, flowers told me how to help her." Sans shook his head unable to believe that he was takeing direction from flowers. "Could you get me some bandages and water for her?"

"I SHALL IMEDATLY!" At that Papyrus was on the case of searching for bandages.

Sans sighed. How did she even get this banged up...? His thoughts went to the holes in the ground...

 **From: Rosie Vulps :D**

 **Sans, you are not usless. If you dont know what to do maybe Alphys knows or has a book that can help. You cant be expected to know how to heal a human if you dont know how they work so dont beat yourself up, you bonehead. And yes something did trip her... tibia-nest it's probably Flowey that tripped her.**

"Uh, thanks but I think I got this now though." He chuckles at your pun. But when you mention Flowey... his puples disappear. "Who?"

 **(Piro: so if this isent a clue. Idk what is.)**

Papyrus came back with the bandages and a pitcher and cup of water. Sans lifted the  
dish towel to check if the bleeding stoped, he winced. Frisk got a good gouge of skin out when she fell into the tree. Sans almost gaged at the sight, but held it in and washed off the cut and wrap the bandage on her head. Papyrus took the blod soaked cloth away holding it at arms length pinching at a corner where the was no blood on it.

"WHAT IS THIS RED STUFF ANYWAY?" he asked.

"It's called blood, bro." Sans remebers when he was fighting Chara he asked the same question when he got a hit on her. He sighs. "Lets try and get some water in her." He pours water in the glass and sits Frisk up alittle bit proping her on a pillow he left out. He tilts her head and puts the glass up to her lips and lets the water into her mouth. She coughs alittle but drinks it all the same. He sighs in releif. She finishes the glass and Sans lets her rest as Papyrus makes dinner and he sits near her to watch tv and watch over her.

"BROTHER WILL SHE BE OK?" Papyrus was worried.

"I think she'll be ok when she wakes up. She hit her head pretty hard, bro." Sans answered giveing Papyrus a smile. "Just let her rest. Then we'll give her your best spigetti." He'd have to get her something else... her HPmay go down if she eats that. "Lets eat for now." As he ushers Papyrus to the kitchen.

Later that night, after dinner and a movie between brothers. Papyrus announces that he is going to bed and truges up the stares half asleep. But Sans was way ahead of him, he was already asleep on the couch curled up tightly on the couch Frisk was takeing over. It was late and everything was dark.

Only you could hear chuckles comeing from the darkness...


	8. Chapter 8

Rosie Vulps: Um Sans? Don't be surprised if she has amnesia or something, she did hit her head hard. Amnesia means loss of memory if your wondering.

All you hear is someone groaning and turning over. You also hear the chuckling becoming louder.

And I really hope her shield thingy didn't weaken. We don't need Chara at the moment. Oh and Flowey's watching.

The chuckling stopped suddenly.

"I'm not Flowey… how dare you come pare me to that dirt eater."

Xadvid-san: Oooooh it sounds like Chara was finally able to push past he barrier Frisk had put up. Either we're about to see a round 2 of Chara and Sans or a certain little flower is in trouble for damaging Chara's precious vessel.

You see glowing red eyes and hear the chuckles come back.

"Now this guy gets it. But not yet… I have other things planned.."

The glowing eyes fade and darkness returns. One pin prick of white glow was looking in the direction of Frisk.

A.N: IM SUPER SORRY ITS SO GODDAMN SHORT! I promise the next one will be so damn long that your eyes will roll! Its just buildin up suspence. Sorry again.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosie Vulps: Sorry, Chara. I meant Flowey was watching before and knowing that Flower, he probably still is...Wonder what you're planning this time...

Xadvid San: *would sit Chara down in a random chair*

"#1 DO NOT TOUCH ME! #2 I'M ALREADY LAYING ON A DAMN COUCH, IDIOT!" (remember all this is just a character please do not take any offence to it. I personally do not think this)

Xadvid San: ok therapy 101. Dose that mean your suddenly having a change of heart? Because I doubt Sans is going to let you go around and kill everyone. You must feel lonely sometimes Chara, determination can only get you so far.

"Did you just try and psychoanalyze me?" There was an auditable snort and suppressed laughter. "You think I would change and everything will be rainbows and sunshine! That's a riot! Oh god make more jokes! Please! Though…"

Rosie Vulps: And Sans, uh be careful. I don't trust Chara for a second. And make sure Frisk is alright. I don't like the look of this.

Two white pinpricks look at the flowers and one disappear and returns again. Then both disappear…

"You do realize that he's asleep right…?"

Xadvid San: and to Sans just a suggestion. I would start showing Paps the things he doesn't know. You two have vary similar if not the same powers. You can't expect to be the only person that can deal with Chara. And who knows, maybe Chara is tired of doing the same routine.

"He's asleep, idiots. He cant hear your warnings. Nice try though… hehehe…"

A blue ring appears and looks angrily at the flower and disappears.

"Anyway… let the show began…" The red eyes disappear into the night, There's a blue flash.

The next morning Sans is awoken to music. He groans and sits up. Only to be pulled back down again. He looked to see what was hindering. On his legs was Frisk, with her arms wrapped around his spine. She mumbled something at Sans's sudden movement and curls back up to sleep. Sans sighed and carefully inspected the bandages he had put on the night prior. 'Looks like I need to change those. They are soaked through… ew. How can humans live like that?' He shudders at the thought. 'Though she dose seem like she is sleeping now instead of being passed out. That's good I think?' in a blue flash he teleports out of Frisks grasp. She falls from the lack of body that was holding back and snorts unattractively and groans. She turns over, curls up, and falls asleep once again.

Sans grins at the sight, and shakes his head.

Capricorn the mediocre: Hey Sans, do you need a tu-Toriel on how to deal with human injury's?

Sans is not amused by your horrific pun.

"Your cracking jokes on some one who just died yesterday. Not cool, buddy pal. And yes in fact I do need the help. All I know how to heal is with magic, cause you know us monsters are not as high maintenance as humans—"

Capricorn the mediocre: wait look out Chara is behind you! (Waits till he looks) Hahaha just kidding but seriously tell the blasters to "fire when ready".

Sans is even less amused and never turned around.

I'm not going to shoot at Frisk unless I know frisk has absolutely lost control. I don't know about you but I would never harm a friend intentually." Sans is sneering at the flower now. "you done?"

Capricorn the mediocre: Also why are you taking the advice of random flowers? P.S. tell Papyrus I'm coming over for spaghetti.

"I don't know. Why do you and others keep speaking out of them?... I'ma let that burn set for a bit."

Sans walks to the kitchen where Papyrus is making breakfast, humming. He spotted the flower pot on the counter. He takes a double take of it. 'guess I'm not the only one who can teleport…' he thought. The flower was swaying to a beat he didn't recognize.

Capricorn the mediocre: *starts singing* My battle body is ready and my bone attacks are set, but you're only flirting with me, now your getting me upset, I'm a skeleton with standards, and high ones at that, what? You can make spigetti!? My standards are met! Now that you have reviled your ULTIMATE FEELINGS I guess that means we must go on a date! I elect to spare you for the time being, come over my house. And don't be late!

(A.N. Whole song here: /zKpuwGkORWk YOUR WELCOME)

Sans face palms. He walks out of the room and heads up to his room. What a crazy morning…

Rosie Vulps: Flowey, why are you (technically) helping Chara. I mean you have a choice between Frisk, someone who will try to save you or at least help you feel again (and knowing her, will probably give up her own soul to do so) and Chara, someone who will kill you and has before. (Without hesitation)

Flowey is in the shed keeping warm when a echo flower pops up and asks this.

" I was TRYING to kill both of them. Cant have one with out the other right? And because of personal experience I would rather stay a flower and live down here then disappear again. Thankyouvarymuch. Now go bug someone else!" he grumbles.

Back at the brothers house…

I feel a sharp pain on my head as I wake up. I wince as I sit up slowly and looked around. The skeleton brother house, huh? How did I…. Then I remember what happened with Sans and… oh god Grillby! I hope he's ok… mental note visit Grillby's later.

From the kitchen I can hear music. Curious I attempt to get up. Amazingly I do and make my way over to the music. All I see is Papyrus making his 'famous' spaghetti and a flower pot with… a swaying singing echo flower…?! Oh god I must have hit my head HARD. I groan closing my eyes and putting a hand to my head.

"HUMAN!" I jumped getting dizzy I fall over on my butt, and grunt again. "YOU SHOULD NOT BE UP AND WALKING AROUND! YOU HAVE HURT YOUR HEAD PRITTY BADLY!" He scoops me up and takes me back to the couch. "I, THE GREAT AND CAREING PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE CARE OF YOU! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED!"

"I need you to be a bit more quiet, please? I have a head ach as it is." He nods to that.

I feel for the bandage on my head and take it off gently and wince at the sight of all the blood. I place it back on just in case I was still bleeding.

"Could you get me more bandages? And maybe some alcohol?" Paps made a face but I continued quickly. "It's to clean the cuts!"

" AH, WELL HUMAN I SHALL HAVE SANS BUY MORE BANDAGES. AND NEW CLOTHES…. WHY DON'T YOU GO HAVE A SHOWER WILE YOU WAIT?" I guess that was his way of saying I look disgusting...

"Yeah ok." I sighed, and trudged up the stares.

When I got in to the bathroom I didn't know what to expect when I looked into the mirror. But holy crap did I look like shit. My hair looked like a birds nest and I had cuts and scraped all over. But there was a huge scrape on the right side of my forehead. I inspected it further and saw that it was relatively clean and partly healed. Did the brothers clean it too? How…? Whatever. I hopped into the shower with my brush and untangled my hair.

After my shower I found the new clothes on the sink counter neatly folded. Oh "DAMN IT SANS!" I herd a crash from down stares… sounded like pots though. That wasn't Sans. What was Sans was the loud laughter and foot steps coming up the stairs. I found some bandages and the alcohol next to the clothes.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, kid. I didn't see or do anything. Your welcome by the way." He chuckled outside the door as I started dressing. I grumbled back. "By the way, I have some stuff for you in my room when your done." With that I herd his foot steps head to his room.

After dressing I cleaned my cuts thoroughly wincing from the burning of the alcohol. I finished and fixed my hair again.

I wondered what he had in store this time…

A.N.: Yall gotta think. Im going to give you some facts

1\. There has only been one true happy ending in my fic.

2\. Ther has been only genoside runs sence.

3\. Paps knows everything.

Now get too it my Echo Flowers!


	10. Chapter 10

Pirodarkness: Sooooo I think there are some thing I need to clear up. Some of you have a hard time understanding some of the story. So in this chapter I hope to clear some things up. Hope this is insightful to some of you.

 **Capricorn the mediocre: Whelp time to do my patriotic duty and save people money on therapy bills. (For Sans) look I get it Toriel is dead and my joke was in poor taste and you have been around the block so to speak more times than either of us care to admit, to be honest there are few words I can say that would help, sorry about sounding like a total (redacted)**

Sans: somewhat forgiven. Only cause she's died 8 times before this. I'm kind of numb to it now.

 **Capricorn the mediocre: (for Papyrus preferably over some spaghetti) oh you precious cinnamon bun, never change**

Papyrus: WHY WOULD I CHANGE? ALSO WHAT IS A CINNNAMON BUN?

Pirodarkness: *grins evilly*

Capricorn the mediocre: (For Flowey and Chara) Sorry but you're so far above my pay grade I would need therapy after dealing with you.

Chara: that's ok. Also I will take that as a complement.

Flowey: don't you already need therapy?! I told you so bugger off!

 **(For the mysterious guy in the background) I see you over there doing things and stuff I swear on all that I consider holy if you harm one nonexistent hair on Papyrus's head I'll I'll, do something, I'll send like 7 pizzas to your house. I'll do it I swear!**

=/:

 **(For the author of this amazing fic) please continue to write this story I really enjoy reading it! Also what is more terrifying? The monster that hides in the shadows? Or the monster that shakes your hand and gains your trust? (Not to be confused with the monsters in undertale they are cool, no I mean the monsters that are like a plague to all who are unfortunate to meat them)**

Pirodarkness: I'm so glad you like this mess of a fanfiction XD Honestly I'm surprised its getting any attention at all! Stay tuned to more good stuff! MESSAGE TO EVERYONE: PLEASE MAKE YOUR COMMENTS QUESTIONS PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO AFFECT THE STORY PHYSICALLY. IT BUILDS CHARACTER DESIGN YOU MAY NEED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT. And again thank you ;D Also you need to know that if sans gets snippy with you it really the character not me.

Pirodarkness: also to answer your last question…. Neither 0=)

Capricorn the mediocre: Also about the whole fire when ready thing I have been known to jump the gun in some (most) cases and I accept (tolerate) that but still Sans come on how much damage can you really do? It's not like you aren't dealing with an immortal child that has the power to warp time and space to suit its needs and I'm not heartless I understand that it must be really difficult to open fire on a friend, especially when they might not deserve it or it might not be necessary.

Sans: well let me quote you for a second "It's not like you aren't dealing with an immortal child that has the power to warp time and space to suit its needs"… Sooo if they're going to just come right back what would be the point? I mean if I needed more time or something, yah sure. But its not going to stop Chara. Also if I kill Frisk would her magic disappear too? That's a theory I do not want to test out…

sub sub question how much do you remember about the resets? All of it? Only fragments? Nothing at all you just know they happen?

Sans: I remember every…single…thing… *remembers being at the lab watching the screen as everyone he cared about dies in front of him.*

What is it? (*cat walks in*) cat got your tongue? Afraid of a cat-astrafy? I'm sorry for the bad jokes (*gives annoyed looking cat 50 gold to apologize for the bad puns*)

Sans: heheh that was purr-fect kid. But I have a cat-iclisum of cat jokes. I don't think you are kitten enough.

: Question for sans and mabye frisk if i can talk to her um i was wondering... Could i just leroy jenkens the hell outta chara like do what she does and enter your soul and show up withlike creation magic or something and show up with an rocket launcher and minigun shooting the heck outta chara...just a thought.

Pirodarkness: …..i….don't think you know what happens to Leroy Jenkens and his WoW party in the end…. Soooo

Sans: but also how…? You're a flower. You don't even have a face…?

Pirodarkness: So to answer any more commenters. You can talk to everyone but you CANNOT be effect it physically except be a teleporting flower.

Burdentale papy: Portals in... NEAH! I WONDER WHAT THIS TIMELINE IS LIKE! OH HELLO OTHER SANS AND OYHER PAPYRUS ! YOU MUST BE CONFUSED I AM FROM ANOTHER TIMELINE AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOURS IS LIKE! (Ps this is not a flower also if you do not know what burden tale is it is a au where papyrus finds a glitch and went in to it and saw that sans had a burden and he was sad so he gave one of his traits I think it was happyness and now sans is happy and pap is with gaster going through timelines and learning about them)

Mysterious man: sdvcHgbxgI Ibvhvf AfhffM Agdb GvnLgdvIgfbCgfhH I CAgdhN DO jfhLhfurhOjfjTjfjS OF THINGS TRY tO FiGht mE YoU can't win YtjdkOchfhhdUR people WhdhdgIdjdLL BOW DOWN (breaking the forth wall but in the randome letters follow the caps)

Sans: uhhh what? What are they… *looks to Piro*

Pirodarkness: guys guys… no im sorry but for now I am not adding any AU's. ANOTHER MESSAGE TO EVERYONE NO AU'S TILL LATER…. MAYBE IDK YET

Sans:*totally lost*what are AU's…?

Pirodarkness: No. Just no…

Pirodarkness: so a quick summery before I keep going with the real fanfiction story. There has been exactly 9 full resets. 8 were Genocide runs. But the very first one was Pacifist. Sans remembers everything but so dose someone else. You will learn who soon ;)

RULES: 1. You can't effect the story physically. 2. No AU's.

Thank you all for reviewing please keep reviewing! they keep me going and the story too! ;3


	11. Chapter 11

Ziphard: Hello plez continue this (• •)

Pirodarkness: GLADLY :D Enjoy!

I found myself in front of Sans's room staring at the door. I haven't really been in his room it was always locked even when Chara was in her timelines. And considering what happened before I ran away… what was Sans going to give me and why in his normally locked room?

I was glued to my spot stinging right in front of his door. Why would he even bother with me anyway? After all the Resets… and now with my new magic…. He must be mad. I wouldn't blame him. He's seen me kill Papyrus 8 times now. I started shaking. God I don't even want to knock on the door. I just wanted to run away again, and never come back. Maybe I could live in the ruins at Toriel's house. I mean that'd be horrible of me to do considering… but it would be a place to live I guess….

"Kiddo don't have an aneurism looking at the door, now."

"WH—"I had to have jumped a good 2 feet in the air, before landing on my butt. Clutching my hand to my chest I saw Sans trying not to laugh outright. Was he watching me from the stair the whole time? "Bad Sans."

"Aw come on kid, you seriously have got to stop falling for me." This time he couldn't hold it back he started laughing hysterically at my blush.

I got up glaring at him. I don't get him. Why is he cracking jokes? I thought he was mad at me. I couldn't get a read on him but it was starting to piss me off.

"Yah har de fuckin har. What do you need Sans. My head hurts and all I want to do it go back to the couch and sleep." Wow was I not in the mood.

"Woah there kid. Alright chill. Come on in." he went around me reaching for the door and opened it for me.

I really didn't want to go in. the running to the ruins was still an option… though… Sans could stop me by just teleporting in front of me. Damn it. Should have run sooner.

"You know I'm not going to bite right…? Well much" Sans said and pointed to his bare teeth, smirking.

I nod and move into the room.

As expected it was a mess. Socks everywhere, unmade bed. Nothing surprising that I didn't expect. Well except for the TORNADO in his room but… considering his other… I shudder trying not to think of the battles with Chara. I did see a bag on his bed. He walked over to it and grabbed it off and sat down on his bed. He pat the spot next to him inviting me to sit too.

I tried to read his face as I came over. He rummaged in the bag and grabbed out a Burg and passed it to me, looking sheepish.

"I, uh, figured you'd rather eat something edible. You need to eat to heal right…?" I nodded taking the Burg out of his hands and unwrapping it fast, half stuffing my face in it. "Guess you were hungry… I figured as much. I didn't want you to get worse having to eat Paps spaghetti." I looked at him surprised. He grins. "Hey just cause I'm a skeleton doesn't mean I can't taste. I love him and all, but his cooking leaves something to be desired." He grabed out his own Burg and fries from the bag, grinning.

"You're a good actor then. Cause you fooled me." I smirked at my own pun. It was half insulting him, and my smirk turned into a grin.

"Ouch kid. I guess I deserved that though. I've been a real ass lately. I, uh, didn't just ask you to come in here for food." He sighed and looked at me in the eye. "I wanted to talk to you about… well… how I've been acting and about your new magic trick."

I looked at him surprised. I honestly thought he was going to deflect me like he usually does with puns and his mysterious…ness? This is not the Sans that I knew and loved… I sat there looking at him and waiting. He looked back with… is that blue tint on his cheeks a blush…? He can blush?!

"I, uh, want to apologies for what a jerk I've been." He put his hands to his face. "I even brought Grillby into my stupidity." He pulled his hands down and rested them on his knees. "I'm already kicking myself for everything. Please just forgive me so I can go to Grillby's later at least half feeling better." He looked to me with hope in his glowing white eyes.

I had no idea he could be this sincere. Where was my Sans. I wanted to try and bate him out. "I don't know, Sans. I think you should chill out. Ice you trying to be nice to me now, but what about later? It might snowball in my face!" I grinned at him.

He looked at me for a few seconds but I saw his smirk he was trying to fight. "I'm trying to be serious here, kid…"

"But there is no need to be so somber though. Where is the Sans I knew? This one seems so grim. You can tell me! I'll take it to my grave."

Now there's the Sans I knew! He was laughing more and more as I made puns that came from nowhere.

"Alright alright kid I get it." He laughed out. "God it's been a long time since I laughed that hard. And… it's been awhile since I could talk to you like this." He looked sad again. "I just want that happy ending we had again. And this time keep it…"

They knitice a flower grow right out if the floor.

"um what…?" I asked

 **Xadvid kun: To Sans: Are you really up to the responsibility of trying to obtain a happy ending this time?**

"oh stars. I really did hit my head harder than I thought.

"uh no, not really they've been showing up a lot actually and actually helped me fix you up with that bandage when you were out on the couch. And yes them. There are more than one voice coming out of them." He looked to the flower looking dead serious. "I would give anything for that to happen again. Anything."

 **Rosie Vulps: So Sans, I know your most likely annoyed with us talking flowers appearing, and I just wanted to say that we are not the same people talking every time and we are (mostly) trying to help. So I decided to introduce myself, my name is Rosie and I will try to help in any way I can, okay? And...I'm sorry...about Toriel.**

We looked at each other. Then back to the flower.

"You have _names_?"

 **Yes as Rosie said we are not all the same person and we are in fact (mostly) trying to help, probably... I'm not sure if I'm helping at this point but I'm trying to, I would listen to Rosie though if I was you she seems to know what she is doing. Just in case you are wondering this is Capricorn the mediocre signing off**

 **Rosie Vulps: Oh! Frisk's awake? My name is Rosie, Frisk. Nice to meet you. Frisk, are you ok? No long term affects from hitting your head, right? Magic metal barriers still up, right? I don't like seeing you injured...**

"oh! Rosie is the one who helped me with your bleeding" Sans piped up.

"Nice to meet you too! Thank you for worrying about me and helping sans take care of me. I think I'm fine now after eating monster food. My HP is better. My body just has to heal now. But still that won't take long either because of the food."

 **Rosie Vulps: Sans, are you going to help Frisk gain control over her magic? So you know something like this, doesn't happen again?**

Sans eyes grew in surprise. "tibia-nist I didn't even think of that… Frisk are you up for that? It'd give me peace of mind and you'll love learning. I used to teach Paps when he was a baby bones!"

He seemed to be excited to teach me. How could I say no to the way he was looking at me? He was practically bouncing off the bed. And did I hear a pun?!

"I'd love to!" I said with a smile.

"Then let's go!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and pulled me down the stairs.

"SANS? IS THAT YOU?"

"yah Paps. We are going to go and train frisk with her magic!" sans said gleefuly.

"SANS THE HUMAN IS STILL HURT! I KNOW YOU ARE EXCITED TO TEACH HER BUT LET HER REST! PLUS, IT'S DINNER TIME!" Pappy walked into the Livingroom and blocked the door from Sans.

"How long was I out for?!" I asked.

"Well considering when I found you around noon yesterday till noon today." Sans said.

"More than 24 hours?!"

"I ALSO WANT TO HELP THE HUMAN LEARN HER MAGIC! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM EXCELENT AT TEACHING! SANS LIKES TO ROUGH HOUSE TOO MUCH WHEN HE TEACHES…" Papyrus glares at Sans.

"Aw come one Paps. Your no fun!" he was grinning evilly.

Xadvid kun: To Paps: Maybe you should ask your big brother for a how to use that Gaster blaster, could be useful just saying. Yes you're great but there's always room for improvement.

"GASTER BLASTER? OH YOU MEAN SANS'S OTHER PET THAT WAS WATCHING FRISK THE OTHER NIGHT! WHAT A VULGER NAME FOR IT."

"Aw come on, Paps. I like it. I'm the Gaster Blaster Master after all!" Sans grinned.

"SANS NO! ANYWAY TINY FLOWER, I TOO HAVE A SIMILER PET! BUT I DO NOT TAKE THEM OUT FOR IT IS TOO DANGORUS." Papyrus looked grim.

"Uh, a story for another day!" sans deflected.

"But—"I started too say but I was already being pulled to the kitchen by Papyrus with Sans following.

"IT IS TIME TO EAT! NO BUTS!" He sat me down at the table. Spaghetti was already there waiting for us as they sat too.

Sans gave me a wink as he started to "eat". He picked up his fork and grabbed a wad of the, er, stuff and "ate" it. It was actually him making the illusion of him eating it. He actually just opened and closed his mouth as the fork moved to the side of his mouth. The then used his magic to teleport it elsewhere. I glowered at him enviously. He saw and winked at me grinning. I hate him so much… I picked up my fork and grabbed a bit of the food and started to put it in my mouth. Before I can taste anything hit my mouth I felt the fork get liter. I looked at Sans surprised but he winked at me again. God was I grateful.

After "dinner" Sans helped Paps clean up the mess. I washed the dishes… thank god for ladders.

"So kid uh, what's your plan anyway? Freeing us again?" Sans piped up as he placed the leftovers in the fridge. Paps had long since left to patrol for the last time today, this gave sans time to talk with me I guess. "This time for an extended stay up there…"

I flinched at that last part… why had I restarted back then I want to take that restart back a million times over. That wasn't even a possibility now. i looked at sans in the eyes to make sure he knew I was serious.

"I will free you all again. And Chara will never be a problem again." Sans looked away. It doesn't look like he believes me. "Sans." I take his head and make him look at me. "I promise." His eyes grew wide. I knew how much promises meant to him. He knows that, and knows that I'll keep mine because he sees the determination on my face. He teleports a little ways from me, his face hidden in shadow. All I can see is the slight nod he gives to me.

"I AM BACK AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND" Paps crashes in.

A.N. TIME

Xadvid kun: To Chara: Someone's touchy feely *grins* no blades allowed here. But maybe you are considering misery isn't the best company. The best of luck to you, and let's hope you don't have a "bad time".

Xadvid kun: To Flowey: You can't really be serious about killing Frisk when they spared you a second chance. Chara may have killed you eight times but maybe there's some way you can return a favor to Frisk.

Pirodarkness: who yah talkin to?

Pirodarkness: AAAAAANYWAY this was a long one! I'm proud of myself XD so this is when I beg ya'll for comments! Keep um coming guys! This is awesome!


End file.
